Control Controlling Controlled
by kaffeogte
Summary: Norway is once again to be apart of Denmark's kingdom; to be under his control. After so many years passing with hardly a chance to catch up, they've changed much more than either of them would like. Their beliefs... Their religions... Their language... Everything has changed. What will this cause between the two once identical nations? Past DenNor Norway Denmark
1. Chapter 1

Norway steps out of the carriage, looking up at the intimidating castle that he was to be spending the years to come in. Glancing at his escorts, he took a silent breath to reassure himself and forced himself to walk up the stairs. Inside, Norway and his officials were formally introduced to the royals. After a few short words with his people, Norway was soon separated from them, seeing them for the last time.

Ushered into another room, Norway is stripped down. All of his clothes and keepsakes are taken away. His dressers make some snide remark and laugh obnoxiously, but Norway ignores them. As a newly conquered country, he had little respect or voice and Norway was well aware of this. It was odd to think that once he was one of the most fearsome, most powerful vikings, yet here he was, being stripped of all his belongings and laughed at. The gods must be so ashamed of him...

Soon dressed in a Danish suit, Norway was brought into another room where Denmark was waiting at a table filled with tea and Norwegian delicacies as if that'd somehow make him feel more comfortable.

"Nor," Denmark smiled warmly, standing up, "You look great! How was your trip?"

"Fine," Norway curtly replied, ignoring Denmark's attempts at friendliness as he sat down. Denmark's smile melted away, but he made sure to keep a small, forced one up. He knew Norway was going through an incredibly difficult time.

"Tea?" He asked, "It's your favourite- green-jasmine."

"I suppose," Norway murmured. After all, he hasn't eaten nor drank yet today. Denmark motioned a servant over who poured their teacups up with the beverage.

"We're going to be having a ball tomorrow to celebrate your arrival," Denmark informed, "The king requests your presence, Norway." In other words, Norway's conquerers are throwing a party to celebrate Norway's misfortune and planned on further humiliating him by rubbing their victory into the Norwegian's face.

"And I'm guessing the king will not take no as an answer?" Norway asked, sipping at the tea.

"Correct. He was very explicit about the need of your attendance," Denmark confirmed.

"Just to let you know, my brave, conquering knight. I hate you and your fucking king, and do not think that because you follow your owner's every wish does not mean I will also follow his will. I will not attend this pompous, dehumanizing celebration of the deaths of my people and the loss of our independence. Good day," Norway spewed, setting his cup down and rudely leaving the room.

Denmark sighed angrily, picking up the table's beautiful vase and harshly throwing it at the wall, muttering vile things as he too left for his chambers. He completely understood that any country that has recently been taken over due to war would be hurt and upset but none of this was Denmark's personal fault; he wasn't the one that proposed the war...

Later, they all had to sit down for supper- the two very infuriated countries as well. While Denmark eventually gave into his hunger pangs, Norway continued to rudely refuse consuming or drinking anything besides water and some coffee or tea. Just about everyone at the table was whispering to each other about the new member at the table; Norway could miserably feel every eye on him...


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as possible after their supper was finally called to its end, Norway rushed to his room. He harshly ordered all of his supplied servants out and locked the door only so he could crumble in peace. Almost immediately after he shut the door, Norway sunk onto his knees, sobbing shamefully.

Nobody came to his side to comfort him, nobody came to check if he was okay. He was alone; truly, horribly alone and abandoned, including by the one person he used to consider his friend, if not occasionally something more...

Eventually, the Norwegian no longer had any energy left to sit their and cry. He got dressed for bed himself, even though that was frowned upon for a distinguished individual to do, unlocked his door, and slipped into the cold bed only to weep himself to sleep. It was a terrifying thought to think he will have to endure this all again tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, all until the news settled down. This deep sadness and shame will not leave though. His people are going to be treated poorly, his land to be nothing more than to be continuously drained of its resources and beauty for the sakes of agriculture and industry.

Norway well knew, due to every respectable nation's desperate need for independence and respect, that he could never live his days to merely be used as the Kingdom of Denmark's plaything. It was the only comforting thought, his only hope, that when the time is right, his people may find their strength to revolt and reclaim the late Kingdom of Norway from their captors and only then will Norway be allowed to return home and peacefully live in his country again...

But for now, he must endure the conservative, Christian country.


	3. Chapter 3

"In the morning, Norway was confused by the lack of the servants in the room after so many hours have passed then that someone was actually knocking on his door than rudely intruding his chambers. "Come in," he calls in Danish. He was surprised to see who it was.

"God morgen," Denmark smiles, wheeling in a food cart filled with their hot breakfast. "I brought us breakfast, and we can eat it in here so you don't have to deal with those nasty people again yet today," he said, knowing it was still inevitable. He really wanted to patch things up after yesterday, to try harder to make his dear friend as comfortable as possible while he is in his situation.

"Oh, thank you," Norway said, still too dumbstruck for some unknown reason for this random display of kindness. He moved over for the Dane to join him in bed.

"Y'sure?" Denmark asked, eying the new extra space. Even though they've progressed much farther than merely closing a little distance, Denmark knew that too much has changed to just be assuming that it'd be okay to get into Norway's personal space.

Norway rolled his eyes. "I could use a shoulder of someone who isn't a complete asshole," he murmured, patting the bedding next to him as if to more assuringly invite Denmark to his side. Denmark happily grinned and set up the lap table before slipping in beside Norway. Although Norway was not in the mood for conversation, he still needed and appreciated someone that actually understood.

"You're not eating enough.." Denmark murmured, noticing Norway has only eaten a few wild berries and sipped at his tea.

"I'm not hungry," Norway replied.

"You haven't actually eaten in days," Denmark frowned, "And you always stop eating when you're upset."

"Don't I have the right to be upset?" the Norwegian reminded to which Denmark went silent.

"I'm sorry," he murmured sadly.

Norway sighed and picked up some of the gravlax on bread and taking a bite, making the effort to eat just a little bit more for the sake of Denmark. Realising this, the Dane smiled, and gave Norway's waist a chaste, but meaningful squeeze to show that he recognises his efforts. Even though Norway is absolutely miserable, he still makes an effort for the man he once loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they had finished picking at the food, Denmark wheeled the food cart to the servant's in the hall. "Now, I know you're not going to like this, but you still have to go to this ball. It is mandatory you at least appear for the formal dances and such- even if the king must have his guards drag you there," Denmark solemnly reminded, knowing Norway had too much pride to let it progress to such a measure. "So, please, don't put up a fight and just get it over with, Norge.." the Dane practically begged.

Norway let the possible scenarios pass through his mind, gently gripping at the sheets since no preferable scene was available to him. "I... I understand... But I have a request then, in exchange for my compliance, you're too be by my side unless I say otherwise for the entire ball," Norway said, unwilling to let himself be let alone.

Denmark couldn't prevent the soft smile that came to his melancholy expression. "As you wish, my prince," he replied, sitting back on the bedside, giving Norway's head a gentle kiss to which the other surprisingly did not pull away from.

Eventually, the servants had to be let in, and Denmark remained for Norway's comfort. The servants were not rude to the Norwegian under Denmark's watch- in fact they were quite good at pretending to be respectful. They separated momentarily to talk to Denmark about some issue they've suddenly decided to bring up now.

The Dane seemed uncomfortable to approach Norway. "Um. Norge.." he starts rather shyly. "The royal court has let it slide once already, but… The servants find it rather, ah, inappropriate for you to wear pagan jewellery at a Christian ball. I won't make you stop practising the Ásatrú, but I'm afraid I cannot allow you to wear the jewellery anymore. The court really has been on my arse about it.." he confessed, acting like a child who is afraid of being scorned by their parent.

Norway was frankly quite surprised and even further insulted. These pieces, which were of the finest metals, were so rarely removed that he'd forgotten they were there; they'd become apart of him. "N-nei, Danmark," Norway almost gasped at the thought. "This is all I have left! I cannot even wear the clothing from my homeland, your precious court has taken everything!" he reminded, his voice raising too high as he switched into his native-tongue. The servants seemed to be enjoying the sight as they quietly laughed as they watched the Norwegian 'lose it'.

"Norge… I'm sorry… I'll make sure to keep it in a safe place," Denmark murmured, reached up to undo the Mjölnir's platinum chain then slipped off his rings.

"Nei… Vennligst… Don't, Danmark.." He murmured, feeling the last few pieces of his home, of himself, being taken away from him and pocketed.

"I'm sorry," Denmark murmured sadly, but all Norway could hear was the cruel servants' disgusting laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Norway sighed as he sat down for the first time in hours. His feet, back, and head ached, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep for days. His thumb instinctively reached over to caress where one of his rings once were for strength, and was reminded once more of the injustices the Danes were doing to him and his people. Norway sighed even more heavily, taking a deep breath as he silently asked the gods for strength before getting up to get himself some alcohol. Looking back on it, all Norway has had in these past days was a few berries, tea, and alcohol; no wonder why he felt so exhausted.

"Nor, the last dance you're required to be here for is coming up. Let's get it over with, ja?" Denmark said, tugging Norway away before he could enjoy his drink.

"I am not having any fun at all," Norway grumbled quietly to Denmark as they awaited the song to begin.

"I know, I know.." Denmark murmured, giving Norway's hand a squeeze in attempt to be comforting. "After this, I'll try to get them to leave you alone for a bit," Denmark promised, "So, just pretend to be enjoying yourself for another ten or fifteen minutes, please."

Norway frowned and didn't respond to that. The music soon began and Norway separated from Denmark to dance with some courtwoman…

Finally, Norway was free- for the night. He snatched an alcohol bottle of the finest quality around as he retreated from the tiresome festivity. He didn't even make it to his room before he began chugging on the beverage and beginning to unbutton his pompous suit.

"Get out! I don't want a single, fucking servant in my room. Do you understand?" he growled as he finally entered his room "Leave!" Norway shouts angrily, throwing one of the expensive vases and almost hitting one of the poor servants. They scrambled out rather quickly to avoid Norway's wrath; as soon as he was alone, Norway locked the door and drank enough to kill a human. As if alcohol would cure his sorrows...


	6. Chapter 6

"Norge!" Denmark shouted, banging on the locked door angrily only to receive a loud bang of something being thrown at the door. "Damn it, man, you can't just be stealing the alcohol and breaking everything. Now open the fucking door," he commanded, on his last nerve despite knowing that Norway could be a moody drunk.

"Fuck off, bastard," Norway growled.

"I have more alcohol," Denmark sighed, knowing that'd be a welcome truce. Once more, there was silence… Until he heard the door unlock. He sighed and walked in, only to find himself pushed up against the wall by a drunken Norwegian.

"Liar," Norway frowned upon realising the other was empty-handed and released Denmark.

"Seeing the state you're in, I think water is what you need right now," Denmark murmured.

"I don't want any," Norway grumbled.

Now it was Denmark's turn to frown. "You know you're going to be aching tomorrow," he reminds.

"I don't care," he pouts, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Well, I do," Denmark persisted, getting tired of arguing when Norway wouldn't even remember this tomorrow.

"Shut your fucking trap, already. You don't give a damn about me. You only care about yourself and becoming powerful… No matter how many lives you ruin," Norway snapped.

Denmark groaned, trying not to be offended and keep his temper in control. "Nor, sit down," he calmly commanded. Norway frowned, but did as told. Denmark took the nightstand pitcher to fill Norway up a glass of water and handing it to him.

"I said I don't want any," Norway bitterly reminded.

"Just, drink it," Denmark said, sitting next to Norway on the bed. Norway groaned, but began to sip at it.

"Happy?" Norway asked.

"No, but neither are you and it's really getting me fucking worried," Denmark murmured more calmly, gently rubbing Norway's shoulders. "You've only been here for two days and you've already broken more things than eaten," Denmark said.

"Like you're one to talk," Norway grumbled, reminding Denmark of all of his drunken adventures.

Denmark took a deep, calming breath. "Look. I know you're not happy at all right now, but we're stuck here together whether you like it or not. So, please, just tell me how to make you smile again… Please, dearest…" Denmark pleaded.

Norway gazed down at his glass, feeling his anger melt away and leaving him with the overwhelming depression he's been failing to cope with. "I don't know, Danmark, I really don't," Norway murmured, sighing as he looked up at his mess of a room, setting his glass back on the nightstand.

Denmark stifled a frustrated groan. "Well, I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone while you're feeling this way," he informed.

"Do what you want, idiot," Norway slurred, "I'm going to bed."

"Wait, Nor, c'mere," Denmark said, gingerly tugging Norway to him. "Norge, I love you," he reminds as he softly caressed his cheek, knowing that Norway was still fairly tipsy.

"Good," Norway said, leaning against Denmark- more out of lack of balance than intimacy.

Denmark sighed sadly, resting his head against Norway's chest momentarily. "Alright, fine. Go to sleep already," Denmark murmured, shifting to let Norway get into bed. Denmark busied himself with picking up a few things and making sure Norway was comfortably asleep before finally leaving, too exhausted to drink away his own emotions and choosing to sleep instead.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ugh, fuck," Norway groaned upon sitting up with a migraine and nausea. Looking around, the room almost looked like how he left it before last night's ball. Norway reached down for the clock to check the time, only to find that it wasn't there. Confused, he tiredly glanced around, noticing that the clock wasn't the only thing missing from his room- not that he really cared. He sighed and rang the servants' bell.

"God morgen, Mister Norge," a young woman softly greets as she walks in, giving him polite curtsy. "What would you like, sir?" she asks in Danish.

"Water- lots of it," Norway requested. "Please," he adds awkwardly upon hearing how rude he sounded.

"Is that all, sir?" she asks.

"Ja, takk," he murmured, gazing at the luscious fabric of the bed's canopy.

The woman nervously stayed despite the obvious dismissal. "Uh, Mister Norge. Are you okay?" She asks, sounding sincerely worried.

"... You can leave now, thank you," Norway said, obviously avoiding the question.

"Yessir, sorry sir," she replied with another curtsy before leaving to fetch what was requested.

Norway frowned as the water did nothing to help his hangover yet, and Norway wasn't in a very patient mood. "Can you get me some liquor?" he requests of the pretty lady again.

"Sorry, sir. Mister Danmark has ordered that nobody give you any alcoholic beverages today," she shyly informed.

Norway took a deep, agitated breath to calm himself. "Alright," he sighed, dragging his hand down his face. "That's all, let me rest, please," he dismisses the servant.

A few hours later, there's a knock on Norway's chamberdoor. "Norge, may I come in?" Denmark requests.

"You may," Norway allowed, still in bed but lying down again.

"How're you feeling?" Denmark asked, pulling a chair up to Norway's bedside.

"Like shit," he curtly replied. "I see that you have me on sobriety for the day," he continues, a tad bitterly.

"Yes, well… In your state, I'd rather you not be drinking alone at all. Besides, I want you to recover from yesterday," Denmark reasoned, reaching out to gently caress Norway's flushed cheek only for Norway to pull away.

"Where did you put my jewellery?" Norway asked, ignoring the saddened expression on Denmark's face.

Denmark sighed. "I figured you'd ask that," he said, reaching into his pocket and setting the expensive accessories on the nightstand. "Try to keep them out of sight, okay? And, keep your practise to a minimum, please," he requested.

Norway glanced from his precious rings and necklace to Denmark. "How come? Tell me, are you ashamed of it? Has your new god made you disconcerted over what you once found beautiful?" Norway asked, gazing into Denmark's warm eyes that contrasted his own icy, emotionless pair.

"Norge. I have taken you into my home, into my castle, when I could've kept you in the vile dungeons," Denmark started as he stood, his tone disgusted, "and I respect you as a friend instead of treating you like the prisoner of the Kingdom of Denmark that you are. I strongly advise that you start biting your tongue, just as I have many times already for your sake. Do not question my king nor my god, and remember that I am your only advocate; I'm all you have here, Nor, whether you like it or not." With that, Denmark left Norway's chamber, closing the door with a loud bang.


	8. Chapter 8

Even though it wasn't in Norway's place to do so, after giving Denmark a few hours to himself, Norway was dressed and invited Denmark for tea in one of the many parlours the castle had. He wanted to make up with Denmark over his recent behaviour and try to reach some type of mutual understanding without more fighting.

In late afternoon, a while before sunset, Norway went to the parlour to wait for Denmark. It was a beautiful room; it had plenty of tall, white windows that let in the warm sunlight and let its visitors view the scenic gardens outside, its floors were of white marble with streaks of grey, the walls were an off white with a calming green tint to compliment the scenery, and the room was always decorated with the sweetest smelling flowers that were bought from the hard-working citizens of the country of Denmark. It was truly an imperial, yet welcoming room that would subdue the anger in anyone who enters.

"Hallo," Denmark murmurs as he walks into the room, finding Norway gazing out one of the tall windows. "Like the view?" He says in a more friendly tone as he approached the other.

"Ja, it must be my favourite one on the castle grounds," Norway admitted, reluctantly pulling his gaze away from the scenery to look at Denmark. "How has your day been going?" he asked conversationally.

Denmark shrugged. "Could be better. You?" he returns the question as he secretly continued to admire Norway's eyes. He just couldn't help it, in addition to Norway's natural beauty, Denmark was still somewhat attracted to Norway.

"Okay," Norway replied in his usual way of using as few words as possible. "Shall we sit down?" he suggests, beginning to pull away from the windows.

"Nej, it's been awhile since I've been to this part of the castle. I want to enjoy the view a bit longer," the Dane admits.

"I noticed you had this garden remain more rustic… More like the views we grew up with," Norway murmured, his eyes returning to gaze out the window, taking in the tall, green trees that almost completely encompassed the deep blue lake that a deer was drinking out of. It was the simple rawness of nature that always appealed to Norway the more.

"It's nice to hold onto a few things from the past," Denmark reminded, his hand resting on the curve of Norway's back. Norway subtly jolted at the unexpected touch and glanced at the other, his eyes betraying the slightest hint of surprise. Denmark took a breath of courage. "I'm sorry," he murmured in apology for ruining things between them. The few words were perfect for only the two of them to understand what Denmark meant.

Norway shifted to better face the other, accidentally causing his body to slip slightly behind the curtain as Denmark only took a step closer. "Nei, Danmark," Norway murmured, "It's my fault."

"Just this once, Nor, please, let's not argue," Denmark pleaded, cupping Norway's cheek with his free hand. "I've missed you," he finally confessed, leaning down behind the curtain to tenderly kiss Norway's soft, pale lips.

Norway's mind was spinning as the world continued to move quicker than his thoughts. Soon, the kiss was over and Norway had no idea what to think of what had just happened.

"Tak," Denmark smiled softly, caressing Norway sweetly. His heart was racing as if it was their first kiss all over again. "Now, we can sit," he said teasingly despite the franticness of his mind. He parted from Norway and the two awkwardly sat down in the luxurious seats by the heavily decorated table.

"Danmark, you ass, what the hell was that?" Norway frowned in confusion, the slightest tint of pink painting his cheeks.

Denmark shrugged casually, unsure why he'd done that himself. "An apology kiss?" he said, questioning the own words coming out of his mouth.

Norway sighed and decided to just recompose himself and pretend that never happened for now. "Well, I called you down to apologise, too. Even though I may not be happy, that doesn't justify my recent behaviour," Norway said as a servant poured them tea.

"I wouldn't say it's completely unjustifiable but it is certainly inconvenient," Denmark admitted with a shy chuckle. "I really could use your utmost compliance, Norge. I know it sucks, but these people aren't going to give you a say in much of anything right now, so there isn't any use in fighting back the inevitable," he tried to reason, tired of looking like the bad guy every time he has to inform Norway of some dumb decision his court has decided on.

"You of all people should be able to understand how difficult it is to submit," Norway reminded Denmark of is rebellious stages, proud of the little blush he was able to rouse out of the other. "But… Okay, fine… I'll try to be less bitchy and unmanageable," he huffed in defeat.

"Thank you, Norway," Denmark smiled, sincerely grateful that one of their talks has actually gone well for once in a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

They had walked through the gardens for some privacy after drinking the tea. They talked of the past and of happier times, and for a while, everything felt like just how it used to be between them in their better days. Afterwards, Denmark escorted Norway back to his chambers and chastely kissed him goodnight. Walking back to his own chambers to work on some paperwork, Denmark was stopped by some very important officials.

"We have caught word that you are having an affair with our little prize," the fat, pompous man started.

Denmark frowned. Word always did somehow slip out, and after that, it traveled quickly. "It's nothing more than innocent signs of affection, my lords, I am merely improving relations," he politely replied.

The somewhat skinnier man beside the other official scowled. "What you're doing with this thing is still vulgar and sinful. At least put it in a dress if you're going to be playing with this whore," he suggested rather jokingly.

"Y'know, that's not a bad idea!" the fat man agreed, "Put it in a dress, maybe then we may hide this unsightly issue."

"Firstly, please do not refer to my friend that way, gentlemen," Denmark started only to be interrupted again.

"We can refer that thing however we want to, we own it after all. Since we own it, we can also dress it however we wish- treat it however we wish, if we must remind you," the fat man continued, "But, it's because we love you, Danmark, and trust in your infinite wisdom that us mortals lack, that we may let you keep your pet if you just continue to do these small things we're telling you to do."

Denmark was unsure. If he didn't comply, Norway could be taken away from him, locked up, and possibly tortured. The country wouldn't be merciful and neither would the church; there'd be no refuge for the 'dirty thing that tempted Danmark to sinful acts'. His head and his heart spoke very differently on the matter because of this possible outcome. He wanted his friend to continue to relish what freedoms he had left and love him, but the outcome that'd follow allowing such temporary freedom was too unsavoury. "Fine," Denmark finally gave in, "Take away his clothing and replace it with that of a women's… Just please don't take him away…"

"Very wise choice, Danmark. We'll see to the arrangements immediately, and continue on our way now," the skinnier official said, all of them politely bidding each other a good night before parting ways.

That night, Norway had his first truly sound sleep in months, yet Denmark was too plagued with worry to receive any decent-quality sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Norway's sleep was disrupted by the clamouring of servants in his room. Confused and irritated, he sat up, saying, "I thought I ordered that nobody be allowed in here without my permission." It was ridiculous how little these people cared about privacy.

"Pardon us, sir, but we have direct orders to remove and replace all of your clothing again, immediately," one of the servants informed.

"Again? Is that a dress?" Norway asked, his blood beginning to boil. "Someone, give me my robe," he grumbled, getting out of bed. Leaving his crowded his room, Norway went to Denmark's chambers.

"Danmark," he said as he knocked on the wooden door. "Open up, you bastard," he shouted.

"Damn it, Nor. Can't a guy get some sleep around here?" Denmark murmured as he opened the door. He'd finally began to sleep for a few hours, and has momentarily forgotten about his earlier agreement with the courtmen.

"Why are these people, once again, barging into my room and taking everything?" Norway asked.

Denmark sighed. "Come in, I'll pour us both a drink," Denmark offered, letting Norway in and locking the door before going to pour them some glasses of liqueur. "So… Some servants may have informed a few officials of our kiss yesterday. Fortunately, they were lenient, but were still very manipulative people. Anyways, for now on you're to act like, be addressed as, and dress as a woman," he informed, "but hey, at least you can still keep your hair length…"

"Are you fucking kidding me? I am not some fucking doll, Danmark. It's not like we were fucking either! It was just a damn kiss," Norway fumed, struggling to keep his anger in control, "What the hell is wrong with these people?"

"It was either that or put you in some shitty prison or something like that…" Denmark reminded Norway of where was supposed to be currently.

Norway was already refilling his drink at this point. "I fucking hate this century," he grumbled. "I… I just wish it was the old days where people just minded their own business, and we could do as we please with ourselves- and with each other," Norway murmured more calmly, yet now obviously sadder. He just couldn't withstand being so completely powerless all the time.

Denmark sighed again, but this time out from the melancholic nostalgia they both felt at the memory. "Hey, it won't always be so bad. One day, the world won't care who or how we love. And… When that day comes, I hope we are still good friends," he said, even though it was obvious that he was hoping for more than just being friends. Still, the thought brought a soft smile to Norway's face.

Norway set aside his glass, no longer needing it. "I hope we are, too," he agreed, his anger momentarily subdued enough to pull Denmark in for a chaste kiss. Even now, Denmark always knew what to say to make Norway remember that this is all temporary and that there will be better days ahead- eventually.


	11. Chapter 11

Niels stood awkwardly in his room, obediently, but not willingly, letting the servants dress him in the feminine garments. When he was left alone, Niels gazed at himself in the mirror. He convinced himself that it wasn't so horrible, although a bit uncomfortable; what was going to be unbearable would be all the mockery he'll be receiving from even more people than just the servants.

There was a knock on the door and a male servant says, "It's time for breakfast, madame, let me escort you to the dining hall."

Niels cringed at the rudeness, yet opened the door with only a calm expression. He didn't want to give into these idiots, they wanted him to lose his temper. He was escorted to eat with Denmark in a more private parlour than with the rest of the officials. It was Norway's personal status as a prisoner that kept himself from eating with the royals that he would've been equal to before the ordeal. Yet, instead of leaving him to spend his days alone, Denmark was kind enough to set aside a time and place for them to eat together.

"God morgen, Norge," Denmark greets, pretending to not notice the dress, "How're you?"

"I am alright," Norway murmured in reply, "And you?"

"I wish I had gotten more sleep, but can't complain too much," Denmark said, reminding Norway of their very early morning together.

"Me, also. I was disturbed by a few pests in my room," he replied bitterly, glancing at the servants who were pouring their beverages.

"Is that so? I'll see what I can do to have them removed," Denmark assured as he read the dull newspaper.

Niels frowned and picked up his tea to sip at. "Perhaps a better lock," he murmured, wishing his door didn't have fifty-some other keys that were available to anyone who wanted to open it.

Denmark sighed. "Yes, well, we do have to make sure that you are still in the castle or not hoarding any more alcohol late at night," Denmark reminded.

Norway blushed from embarrassment. "Don't fucking talk to me like that, Danmark, I'm tired of being treated like some bratty child," he growled.

"Then stop fucking acting like one," Denmark snapped, harshly setting aside his newspaper.

Norway bit on his gums, holding back as it was. He merely pushed his untouched meal forward and continued to drink, unable to leave without either Denmark's permission or unless he leaves the table first. He despised being beneath this man, all Norway desired was to be an equal, with equal freedoms and rights as any other person. Yet, here was, being denied the simple right of even leaving the table as he pleased.

Denmark eventually gave in to the unbearable tension of their weighted silence and Norway's unavoidable glare, and left the parlour, openingly irritated. Personally grateful, Norway sighed and got up to finally be escorted back to wherever he requested and was permitted. Today was the beginning of a holiday for Norway, who was still dominated by their ancestor's pagan beliefs- the Midsommerblót. The Midsommerblót was when the norse pagans would have festivals and perform sacrifices for their gods and, if the Danes were allowing it, home would be a splendid sight right now. Maypoles would be set up and decorated, children would be out picking flowers, people would be dancing, singing, and stuffing themselves full of delicious foods. The whole country would be filled with content happiness while Norway would be stuck here, in a dull, miserable castle.

He still tried to make the best of it all as he sat out in the gardens with a permitted glass of wine as he crafted beautiful little floral ornaments. He wished the castle would host a big bonfire or at least decorate for the festival the Kingdom of Denmark used to partake in, but no, it was "too childish for such a sophisticated, Christian country to do," and Norway knew that if he didn't remain completely subtle and vague about what he was doing, even his sad, personal contributions to the holiday would be banned.

"What're you up to?" Denmark asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

Norway jolted at the surprise intrusion of his silence, accidentally breaking the quaint wreath he was making. "Jævla," he grumbled, tossing the broken bundle of flowers into the bushes. "Nothing now thanks to you," he murmured, not wanting to glance up at Denmark.

"Nor, you can't fool me. I know it's time for the Midsommerblót," he said, sitting beside the other on the bench.

"So? I'm not doing anything wrong…" Norway replied, subtly scooting away from Denmark on the tiny bench.

Denmark shrugged and lit the pipe Norway just realised Denmark had carried out with him. After taking a few calming puffs, Denmark offered it to Norway- which he took gratefully. "I think I can let it slide," he finally assured, "Nobody else seems to be noticing or taking mind yet."

To this, Norway didn't reply. Yet, he couldn't help but think about how humorous this sight must be of a man flaunting a dress and smoking from the long pipe that was filled with who knows what as Denmark chatted quietly.

The lack of reply was agitating, though. Norway never said thank you to anything the Dane did for him. Denmark sighed and handed Norway the newspaper he'd been keeping with him all day. "There's been a rebellion."


	12. Chapter 12

' _REBELLION IN OSLO, CITIZENS OF THE PROVINCE NORWAY ATTACK DANISH GOVERNMENT OFFICIALS. 15 REPORTED DEAD.'_

Norway slowly read through the article, savouring this luxury of having a newspaper. It said how his people were starving and suffering- many still kissed by the Black Death that had weakened him so. He stayed quiet a while after finishing reading it, processing what it said and what it could mean for the future. He carefully chose the words he was to say as he handed back the pipe. "They need more food, Danmark, you need to increase their rations unless you want this to happen again soon," he murmured quietly, setting the newspaper aside.

"I know, but the officials refuse to sign the edict. They don't see why they should give more food to your land of walking corpses," Denmark reluctantly replied. "Was hoping this would change their minds, but… I'm afraid all that they're thinking about is how to punish the people of Oslo first," he informed.

"Danmark, are you fucking insane?! I almost have less citizens than fucking Iceland and you're just going to slaughter more of them like animals!" Norway shouted angrily, standing up as he clenched his fists to keep himself from hitting the other.

"Nor, it's not like I _enjoy_ seeing these things happen, but it's not _my_ choice," Denmark reminded, insulted that Norway would think this was all his fault.

Norway frowned, his body rigid and trembling from his helpless fury. When he spoke, his voice was low, his temper just barely being controlled, "You do not understand, Danmark. I'm not even a country anymore, thanks to you. I'm weak and sick, my people are dying. You were supposed to help me, you were supposed to fix this. If you kill more of my people, you're killing me too."

Denmark stood, unafraid of the other, but definitely worried. "Norge, listen to me," he said quietly, gingerly cradling Norway's face in his rough hands. "I won't let you die, you know that. I want to help, I really do, just please be more patient," he murmured calmly.

Norway sighed. Despite Denmark's soothing words, the emotions of his citizens still boiled within him. "Just get it over with already and give them food," he begged, slowly pulling away from Denmark's soft touch. "Please, take me back to my chambers, I would like to rest before supper," he said, needing to be alone right now.

Denmark nodded. It was a good idea for them to spend some time apart anyways as he should go talk with the officials for a bit over the issue. It was going to be impossible to avoid any punishment, as Denmark was sure Norway knew.

After bidding each other goodbye, Denmark left to speak with his king then officials before they held court to decide what to do about their troublesome province in attempt to sway them into the favour of what Norway and himself more desired. Honestly, he himself is furious with Norway, but knew better than to lash out, especially while Norway was suffering so much. Unfortunately for them both, short-lived humans are incredibly foolish.


	13. Chapter 13

Defeated, Denmark exhaustedly walked through the castle halls. He found himself crawling into a bed that had another body already resting in it. In the morning, when he turned onto his side, Denmark found that the lump beside him was Norway. He blushed at his blunder, sitting to hopefully leave without adding to his own or creating any embarrassment for Norway.

Too late.

Those beautiful eyes slowly opened just in time to meet Denmark's. He must've still been half-asleep because he reached out for Denmark, cupping his cheek for a soft caress before moving in to nuzzle into Denmark's chest.

Denmark blushed heavily but did not reject the action, but welcomed it. He knew they had long since made it quite clear that what they had was gone, yet he couldn't help but wrap his arms around Norway's increasingly diminishing figure, holding his cold form close to his own warmth. "Hej," Denmark quietly greeted in his naturally husky voice, "Were you drinking last night?" True, Norway smelt of alcohol, but while they were together, they were not drinking yesterday.

Norway nodded in response to Denmark's question, shamelessly beginning to pepper Denmark's skin with kisses. "You know I hate waking up alone, Dan," Norway whined , sleepily, "Where were you?"

Denmark chuckled, holding Norway closer just to enjoy these moments where Norway was still too sleepy/hungover to testify against the gesture. "Sorry, love, I was working," he apologised sweetly, giving Norway's head a gentle kiss, "But, I did miss you lots."

"Liar," Norway replied, hiding his face in Denmark's shirt completely. "If you did, then you wouldn't be leaving me all this time and letting my citizens suffer if you wanted me," he murmured.

"You're not hungover or sleepy anymore are you?" Denmark asked almost teasingly as he lifted Norway's chin so that they were gazing into each other's eyes again.

Norway shook his head. "But, I can still feel the excrutiating pain of people. You haven't fixed anything at all yet. Have you?" he quietly replied.

"Nej… I'm sorry, but believe it when I say that the only thing I desire is to make you feel good," Denmark confessed.

Norway went silent for a few moments, unsure of what to say. "Kiss me," he finally said, tired of pretending to not miss the space between them.


	14. Chapter 14

A servant knocked at their locked door. It was well past noon and neither Denmark or Norway had moved from the bed to get the food or drink that's been left, let alone respond to any servant. "You really should go now," Norway murmured to Denmark, caressing his cheek sweetly.

"Don't wanna," Denmark persisted, nestling his head against the other's chest as the loud knocking and pleading of a servant persisted, "I've been so terrible to you, and I'm too worried to leave you right now."

Norway sighed. "Dane, I can handle the pain," he assured, "And it's not like I'll die from it, so please, go before those people get any more annoying." In truth, the pain of his starving citizens was only worsening, causing not only cramps, but for patches of black and purplish bruises to form on his abdomen- his body eating away at itself.

"Are you sure?" Denmark murmured, giving Norway's hips a gentle squeeze to which he silently nodded in response to. "You call for me if you need me, no matter what. Okay?" the Dane insisted, giving Norway a gentle kiss before getting dressed and finally heading out to quiet the disruptive servants.

A short while later, a servant came into the room. "Get up now. You don't deserve such fine quarters to begin with, let alone to lie in them all day," he said, grabbing Norway's clothing to dress him in. When Norway didn't move quick enough, the man yanked him to the floor. Norway choked out the disgusting coughs he'd been holding in, clutching his abdomen which was covered in splatters of multicoloured bruises- not to mention the hickeys from last night. "Disgusting," the servant sneered, tossing the clothing at the dying nation. "Dress yourself," he murmured before leaving, knowing it was impossible to be punished for neglecting a prisoner anyways.

Alone, Norway coughed freely, coughing up even blood into the handkerchief he managed to grasp before making a mess. " _Fuck_ ," he grumbled, eventually forcing himself up and into the just barely fitting clothing, and god did it hurt to move. Glancing at an old Norse tattoo from lifting up his sleeve, Norway felt it only natural to pray to gods as his faith has never truly left him. Glancing nervously at the old, wooden door, he dared lock it and hastily set up an alter. He grabbed a cloth, a golden bowl, two nearby candles, and his bloodied handkerchief to use as a sacrifice. Using one of the candles to light the bloody cloth on fire, the Norwegian dropped it into the golden bowl, praying in his native tongue.

Hardly halfway through and he hears someone testing the handle to get in, only to find it locked. "What're ya doing in there?" a gruff voice called, not sounding as if in a pleasant mood. Then the man must've either smelt the fire or heard Norway's murmuring in his 'barbarian' language because what he yelled out next was, "I swear to the pure God in heaven that if you're disrespecting this holy place with your devils' work then I will have you on trial!" Which was a very grave threat indeed for there was barely a single refuge for the pagans now, and the punishment for being one was excruciatingly painful. Norway hurriedly finished his prayer and hide everything back best he could.

"If you don't mind, I'm terribly ill and I would prefer not getting screamed at so early in the day," Norway mumbled as he finally opened the door, getting grabbed and pulled from his room as the guard inspected Norway's quarters for any signs of his dirty deeds.

"Filthy, undeserving heathen, trying to drag us all to hell, ya are!" he exclaimed, finding Norway's old Norse jewelleries and few documents remaining in his language that Denmark's overly censored laws allowed him to keep.

"Stop! Don't touch those!" Norway pleaded, trying to grab the object away from the man, feeling even lower as he begged, "Please! They're all I have left!"

"The Devil is all you have left, huh? You're going to damn us all with your Satanic rituals! I'm getting the royal priest," the man said with no room for argument as he threw Norway's beloved property into the room's fire, tossing Norway to the ground before storming out. Norway sobbed, not caring the repercussions for reaching into the fire to grab out his melting or burning relics. His clothing caught fire and his pure white skin turned red then black as he scrambled for what was left of himself in the flames. Tossing them out and smothering the burning papers, Norway sobbed, pain of all sorts radiating through his body as he tried to curl up on the cold, stone floor.

"Nor? Norge! What the fuck's happened to you?" Denmark exclaimed, rushing to Norway and taking the unharmed portion of Norway's arms into his hands. "Oh god… Norway, do as I say and for the love of god keep your fingers apart," the Dane ordered to the unresponding Norwegian as he rolled up Norway's sleeves (tearing it from the flesh that was attempting recovery) and out of the burnt area. "Somebody get a doctor!" he called out, trying to get his lover out of the numbed state, but it just wasn't working. "Nor, come on, buddy, look at me, it's going to be alright," he assured softly, at least assured that Norway somewhat knew what was going on as he had kept his fingers from touching since Denmark's command. The burns may not have been lethal, but they were bad enough to send anyone into some shock. "Come on, love, try to say something, anything, _please_ …" he pleaded to which he got no reply.


	15. Chapter 15

"You may speak," the king allows after Denmark bowed before him, pressing a kiss to his ring.

Denmark straightened up, trying to form his lies into something believable and useful. "As you've noticed, the northern province of your kingdom, Norway, has been increasingly unrestful and rebellious due to the cutting back of rations and increasing of taxes. I think it'd be beneficial if my counterpart and I head to the summer estate in the northern region to help scope out the true damages during our stay and report back within the month," Denmark proposed.

There was a heavy silence of thought between them as the king mulled over the proposition. Long minutes passed before the king finally spoke again. "You are one of my closest companions, you represent our lands under my name. I trust you with my life, with my family's life, but your passions get in the way of your true duties, my son," He spoke slowly, Denmark's stomach dropping and making him pale uneasily. "Despite this, I know where your true loyalty lies, so you may go, but I have doubts about your companion," the king informed.

"He's too ill to leave my side, my king. I am also the only one he is allowing to take care of him as well. You've seen how violent he has gotten, even in his weaken state, toward our servants after the incident. It'd be too dangerous to leave him here," Denmark reminded. Ever since the incident, Norway has been bedridden and because he refuses most nourishment due to his depression, his recovery has been slowed if not regressing. Denmark didn't mention the fact that if they left Norway here, south and in the summer heat for much longer, the entity would surely perish, but perhaps that was what the king hoped for after all.

He sighed heavily, gripping at his scepter in thought. "Very well, I don't want that thing here to be spreading its diseases anyways," the king reluctantly agreed, "I'll have a carriage prepared by sunrise and a return carriage sent to fetch you both by the end of the month."

Denmark couldn't help but grin at his victory. "A thousand thanks, my king, I promise that the northern regions will be more secure than ever even before I return," he heartily assured, turning to leave.

"Oh, I'm sure, my boy. Be sure to also tell your friend that any failure of compliance or failure in your mission will result in the burning and pillaging of the province's most vital cities," the king replied, causing Denmark to feel that familiar pit in his stomach again at the threat.

"Understood, my king," he barely managed to breathe as he left the room to go check on Norway's status.

一

"Hey, buddy, wake up. I got great news for you," Denmark cooed quietly, gingerly nudging the ill man awake.

Norway's blurry vision focused on Denmark, happy to see they're alone again. He didn't speak, his throat too dry and too unused to bother, but he managed eye contact.

Denmark smiled softly, helping Norway sit up enough to provide him some water. The Dane gently held one of Norway's bandaged hands, trying not to think of the damages that Denmark could've prevented if he were just stronger. "We're taking you home, Nor. Up north to Trondheim where everything is still calm; maybe you'll recover better there," he murmured, rubbing his thumb across the back of his bandaged hand.

Norway simply nodded distantly and Denmark wished for nothing more than to put those little glimmers of life back into his friend's eyes that were so cruelly stolen over the centuries.

After reading to Norway from a book that had miraculously passed all the censorship laws and believing the Norwegian had fallen asleep, Denmark pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before leaving, rushing to his private chambers and demanding all of the servants out before anyone could see him cry. This marriage was supposed to help Norway, to give him aid until he could fully be an independent country again after his population had been depleted due to plague, but Denmark couldn't help but feel he was making everything worse for him instead of helping.

"I'm such a horrible friend," Denmark whimpered in the dark, tears staining his clothing, "It should be me suffering, it should be me."


End file.
